femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dixie (Crossing Jordan)
'Dixie '(Lee Garlington) is the villainess of "Night of the Living Dead", episode 6.06 of Crossing Jordan (airdate February 25, 2007). She was the head secretary for Shelly Levine, a notoriously amoral attorney with a vendetta against Dr. Garret Macy. During the episode's events, Shelly was handling the case of A.J. Crawford, who was responsible for the rape and murder of Lisa Hagan. After Shelly had A.J. acquitted, he went out with his client to celebrate the "victory", inviting his assistant Missy Brandt to join them. But as the three were leaving the dinner, Dixie fired at them with a Remington Speedmaster sniper rifle, which was one of many weapons collected by Shelly from his previous cases. Dixie appeared to kill the three, but unbeknownst to her (and the medical examiner team, at first), Shelly had survived the shooting, and as a result of eating poorly prepared puffer fish during the dinner celebration, toxins caused his body to enter paralysis, making him initially appear to have died. After Shelly was discovered to be alive, the shattered bullet that struck Shelly was reconstructed, it was matched up with the sniper rifle from Shelly's collection. This proved Dixie to be the shooter, as only she and Shelly had access to his collection room. Garret went to Shelly's hospital room to confront Dixie, arriving just as she was preparing to smother Shelly with a pillow. Once out in the hallway, Garret and detective Woody Hoyt confronted Dixie with the evidence against her, along with the fact that she'd scraped her knees during the shooting and left DNA at the scene. Dixie boldly confessed to killing Missy and A.J. and attempting to kill Shelly, claiming that she had done the world a favor and that Shelly and A.J. deserved to die. When confronted about also targeting Missy, the evil Dixie revealed her jealousy at Shelly inviting her to the celebration dinner, as well as ranting about Shelly's lack of appreciation for the work she did to maintain his career. Dixie was arrested, and it was later revealed that she hired Shelly as her attorney--though the episode ended with Shelly seemingly being fatally struck by an ambulance as he was leaving the hospital. Trivia * Lee Garlington previously appeared on Profiler ''as murderous psychiatrist Dr. Frances Barry and ''CSI as callous villainess Mrs. Frommer, and went on to play the evil Eugenia from Psych. Quotes * "She came slithering into Shelly's life with....you know, listen, I have been carrying him for years. I am the reason he won every case. I'm the one who came up with the strategy that got A.J. acquitted, and what does he do? He starts bragging about it, like it's his idea. And then he invites that blonde piece of.....fluff to the celebration, without giving me so much as a Thank You!" (Dixie's confession to her crimes, as well as to her jealousy of Missy and resentment for Shelly) Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested